Tragically Beautiful, Nessarose
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Nessarose's POV the whole way through Wicked. Lines from script, thoughts by me. UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER OR FASTER BASED ON REVEWS, FAVES, ALERTS, AND HITS! I use the Wicked OBC for the character mental images but feel free to picture whoever you want.
1. Shiz University

**Hi everybody! So I finally got to revising, fixing typos and adding detail! NOTE: THIS VERSION IS BASED OFF OF THE ORIGINAL CAST! IDINA MENZEL, KRISTIN CHENOWETH, YOU GET THE IDEA!**

**Take a look! I swear I WILL get the next scene but I lost my Wicked script! Ahhh! Wicked witdrawl!**

Scene 2,

DEAR OLD SHIZ

I felt extremely nervous as I waited to enter Shiz University. _Why did I have to get myself into this? _I had always been a bit of a shy person, but add the fact that your sister has green skin plus being a cripple takes things to a whole new level. I loved my sister, of course, but her skin stood out so much. It drew attention not only to her, but to me as well. I was unusual too.

Basically, I've spent my whole life in a wheelchair. I was born with tangled legs and I have never been able to walk. The best anyone has been able to do for me is a wheelchair and leg braces, which don't really help me at all except for getting around.

"No, I did not chew grass as a child-" my sister Elphaba rambled.

"Elphaba!" father shouted as he wheeled me onto the grounds of Shiz University,

"Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see she's a _PERFECTLY NORMAL COLOR!_" she shouted. As people turned to look at me I looked down, so people wouldn't stare. _Please don't stare. Why do they always stare?_

"Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm sending you here for one reason,"

"I know, to watch after Nessarose." Elphaba.

"My precious little girl, a parting gift." he pulled out a box.

"Now father," I said, feeling modest, he opened the box _He always does this. Whenever I'm parting ways for some time he get me a presant and I told him to get Elphaba something this time. _"Jeweled shoes!" I cried in delight, holding up one to admire. They were sparkling heels that glittered in the light and shone like silver. They were absolutely beautiful. I loved them.

"As befits of the future Governor of Munchkinland. Elphaba, take care of your sister, and try not to talk so much!" father said, and walked briskly off. Seeing Elphaba didn't get a gift, I felt a sharp stab of sympathy and regret at my delight in my shoes.

"Elphaba," I began kindly, touching her hand. _I'll talk to him. I'll get him to appreciate you._

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!" she remarked flatly. It was almost true, but I didn't like to think that way. My sister didn't clash with _everything_, she looked great in black. Of course, if she wore black, people thought someone died so they would rush over and give us the funeral routine. I usually said it wasn't even my birthday yet, the day our mother died. That always caused me to go into a short period of depression for a few days though when that happened. It was my fault she died. She wanted to protect me and she died doing it. She was afraid I would be green too and she ate leaves that killed her while having me. _Wait! Don't think that! You always feel guilty, don't!_ I told myself.

Suddenly a old woman strutted in. She was in a red dress and covered from head to toe in white powder to appear pale and probably hide her wrinkles. It didn't work. They stuck out like a sore thumb. She seemed to be very tall, but that could have been my chair playing tricks on me again. Her hair was very high, piled on the top of her head, similar to the way they did it years ago. She seemed to feel very mighty. She was standing tall with her head high in authority. I assumed she was the headmistress. I was right.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible. Headmistress, here, at Shiz University. Whether you are here to study law, logic or linguification, I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have high hopes for... some of you. Now regarding room assignments."  
Elphaba and a petite blond raised their hand.

The blond pretty and she appeared to be rich. She was in a fine white uniform that seemed to be well dry cleaned before she arrived. It was a business coat with the left side stretching over to the right side of her waist with a pleated skirt with a little beret perched atop her head. She was short. I could tell even from my wheelchair because she was wearing heels, about four inch and yet I in my chair still reached about her waist. Her hair was a fine, silky looking gold with a gentle curl and a few ringlets.

Madame Morrible turned to the blond first.

"Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

"Oh, Madame Morrible, thank you for asking, but, I have already been assigned a private suite…" she started, she had a surprisingly high-pitched voice, it sounded quite funny, anyway, some of the people around her gave her a miserable look, so she quickly added, "but you can come visit me whenever you want. The two girls began to compliment her on how good she was and she tossed her golden hair.

"DO YOU HAVE A QUESTION?" Madame Morrible asked irritably.

"Yes, you see, I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands…" and she started going on about how much she wants to study sorcery. "Perhaps you may recall my essay, _Magic Wands, Need They Have a Point?_"

After a little chat about how Madame doesn't teach sorcery every semester Elphaba finally reminded Madame Morrible that

"We have not yet received our room assignments."

"Yes, yes," and she turned to me "you must be Miss Nessarose, the Governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!"  
Elphaba snorted with laughter and Madame turned to her,

"And you must be…?"

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you're very bright."

"BRIGHT?" shouted the blond, Galinda? "She's _phosphorescent_!" she remarked and a bunch of the students around her burst out laughing. All I could do is sit there helplessly in my chair, feeling horrible for my sister. I hated when people did that but my sister let it roll over her shoulder like she always did. She never seemed to care about what people think.

"I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh well, a slight gulch, but not to fret. We'll find some place to put you now which of you young ladies would volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?"

"Madame Morrible!" began the Galinda, raising her hand,

"Thank you dear, how good of you!" said Madame Morrible.

"WHAT???" Galinda shouted, looking confused and looking around to her friends.

"Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda." Madame Morrible told Elphaba.

"Huh?" Elphaba asked, seeming as confused as Galinda.

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if I shared my private compartment so she could be assisted as needed."

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister!" Elphaba told Madame Morrible. I felt bad for my… condition and wished my father wouldn't worry about me so much.

"Everyone, to your dormitories!" shouted Madame, starting to wheel me off.

"But Madame!" Elphaba asserted as Madame continued pushing me away.

"LET HER GO!!!" Elphaba yelled, and suddenly the room darkened and my char rolled away from Madame, spun in a circle three times and rolled back word toward my sister.

"How did you do that?" asked Madame, completely stunned,

"_HOW DID SHE DO THAT???_" echoed Galinda, dumbfounded.

"Elphaba!" I shouted, _Great._ Now people knew of the _OTHER_ condition, the one my sister has. _Why me? Why does my family have to be so odd?_

"You mean this happened before?" inquired Madame.

"Uh, something just comes over me sometimes, I'm sorry." Elphaba replied.

"What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Madame exclaimed.

"Sorcery?" Elphaba asked.

"I shall tutor you myself and take no other students." exclaimed Madame

"What???" Galinda shouted, and Madame began a speech about how she had awaited for a perfect sorcery student and my sister had the full potential to be very great.

"Madame Morrible!" Galinda shouted.

"NOT NOW, dearest!" Madame Morrible waved her off and wheeled me away.


	2. Dancing Through Life

**OK I DECIDED TO DO THIS! Thanks to ElianaMargalit I decided that I will, in fact, continue this story when I get the time... like now...

* * *

**

After leaving History with an abrupt ending I wheeled myself out of Dr. Dillimond's classrom. Just as I did it looked like another person was coming onto campus. As I looked I saw it was a green chariot and someone riding in it, half asleep inside.

Just as my sister left the same History room she was almost run over by him. Not too long after she stomped her way up to him and started yelling at him.

_Why is it that my sister always has to be noticed so easily?_ I thought to myself sadly.

When Elphaba gets noticed, I get noticed. It just works that way as her sister. I've always just wanted to fit in but it never seems to work with a green sister involved.

As I watched I saw Miss Galinda walk up to him along with Boq, a Munchkin I've had my eye on. The thing is that he seems to follow Galinda like a puppy, so I probably don't have much chance with him. Just to be sure I'm not noticed I started to pretend I'm studying and held a book up in front of my face, peeking out sometimes to see what was happening.

_I wonder what's going on over there. That guy just tossed a book and Boq ran off somewhere._

**LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM**

**WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT**

**WE CAN DANCE 'TILL IT'S LIGHT**

**FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL**

**GIVE HER A WHIRL**

**RIGHT ON DOWN**

**TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM**

**COME ON FOLLOW ME**

**YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE**

**DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE**

**DOWN AT THE OZDUST**

**IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST**

**IS WHAT YOU COME TO**

**NOTHIN' MATTERS**

**BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS **

**IT'S JUST LIFE**

**SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH**

Boq had finally come back but he just ran back to Galinda. She was saying something and then... she looked at ME!

_WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?_

"Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you."

You know what he asked me? HE ASKED ME TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM WITH HIM!

* * *

A little later I was over with my sister.

"It's absurd!" Elphaba exclaimed, "This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!"

"Even me!" I said, "I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first but once Galinda encouraged him..."

"Galinda?"

"Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happpy ight of my ife all thanks to Galinda!

**FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT**

**I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT**

**WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY**

**GALINDA FOUND FOR ME**

**AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE**

**SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER**

**TO REPAY HER**

**ELPHABA SEE**

**WE DESERVE EACH OTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE**

**WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ**

Please, Elphaba, try to understand."

"I DO..."

* * *

Later on that night I was with Boq at the Ozdust Ballroom. Things with Boq weren't going too well and actually it was kind of getting awkward...

"What's in the punch?" I asked him.

"Lemons, and melons and pears!"

"Oh my!"

"LISTEN, NESSA..." Boq started.

"Yes?"

"**UH, NESSA... I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS**

**A REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT**

**AND I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR"**

"Oh, Boq, I know why," I said sadly.

"You do?"

"**IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR**

**AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME... WELL ISNT' THAT RIGHT?**"

"No... it's because... uh... because... **BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL**"

"**Oh Boq! I THNK YOU'RE WONDERFUL**

**AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER**

**DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE**

**WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ?**"

"You know what? Let's dance."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"**LET'S DANCE!**"

After that the night was great. One of the most fun nights I've had in a really long time.

* * *

**Hey how was that to kick of the start of me continuing Nessarose? Good, bad, crappy, what? The original reason I stopped WAS because no one was reviewing or really reading for that matter!**


End file.
